


Hold me Tight

by huriecane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Tony Stark, Cute Tony Stark, Emotional Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Smut, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Whump, Tony Stark-centric, Tony wump, Top Steve Rogers, Whipped Steve Rogers, maybe idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huriecane/pseuds/huriecane
Summary: “Behind him, footsteps are heard. The hair on his arms spike up, and he resists the urge to jump.The footsteps get closer and his heart beats faster. He closes his eyes. Please be Steve please be Steve he prayed. Except he already knew that Steve would have come with his bike.Or maybe Tony is just being paranoid like always. Maybe they aren't after h-His mouth is being covered by a hand suppressing the scream Tony makes.His heart stops beating for half a second, half a second too much and he can feel the panic settling in in his veins. His stomach churns and his mind screams STEVE.”Basically self-indulgent fluff + tony whump + protective steve. Written for melimelo aka dillydallystark on instagram (aka probably the biggest stan of rdj, close to me uwu)





	Hold me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram: @spidcrrman !

Tony shivered, regretting already his decision of not putting on a jacket before going out. To his defense, he didn't think it would be this cold. In a night of December. 

The streets are cold and dark, only few lamps still lighting the place. It's eerily quiet, Tony regrets again for coming here. Why did he even come here ? Anyway Steve is going to come here soon and it will be over. 

One glance to his watch. Only a few minutes before he should be here. Steve is always on time. 

Behind him, footsteps are heard. The hair on his arms spike up, and he resists the urge to jump. 

The footsteps get closer and his heart beats faster. He closes his eyes. Please be Steve please be Steve he prayed. Except he already knew that Steve would have come with his bike.

Or maybe Tony is just being paranoid like always. Maybe they aren't after h- 

His mouth is being covered by a hand suppressing the scream Tony makes.

His heart stops beating for half a second, half a second too much and he can feel the panic settling in in his veins. His stomach churns and his mind screams STEVE.

“What's a pretty thing like you is doing all alone ?”

The person says. He's taller than him, much more taller and he's big. Tony has no chance even if he managed to free his arms from the assaillant.

He feels helpless and tears gather in his eyes out of frustration.

The man finally takes off his hand and Tony screams as soon as he does so.

“Scream all you want pretty thing but no one will hear you here.”

Tony never felt this scared, not even when his dad would drink just a little bit too much.

Tony then kicks him as hard as he could in the groin, using the few seconds he gained to calm down. He can do nothing while panicking. 

The man comes barging in again, visibly mad again and Tony gulps. He's fucked. He protects his face.

The man kicks him in the stomach, leaving him out of breath. Before he could even try, another kick hits him in the same spot. Pain is the only thing he could feel, white flaring behind his vision. His arms are dropped from his face, hugging himself as he tries to calm down. He curls into a ball and the man kicks him in his back.

“That will teach not to fucking kick me in the balls next time.”

Tony wheezes and bites back the urge to retort. It will only make things worse.

Panic and pain are not a good mix and Tony is afraid he will pass out.

He's waiting for another kick but all he hear is a punch, not directed at him. He quickly tries to get out of the way.

“Lay a finger on him again and you will regret even being born.”

Relief floods instantly and he might just cry here and then as he recognizes Steve's voice.

“Oh yeah ?” The man answers, his hand on his cheek obviously not realizing that he's signing his death contract.

Steve punches him again, this time in the nose, so hard that a crack is heard and blood drips out of it. The man is out cold.

“Fuck,” curses Steve as he shakes his hand. “That asshole’s as hard as his fucking skull.”

Tony closes his eyes, his heart slowly calming down as the fear and panic leave his body. The pain is still there.

“Language, Cap,” is all he says with a shaky voice.

Steve chuckles. “Only you,” he says with a small voice. 

Tony breaks down crying. 

Steve's face immediately falls, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. “Are you okay, Tony? Did this bastard hurt you more than that ? Oh I'm going to fucking kill him.”

“No no, it's just… I don't know.”

“Oh baby.”

And Steve just says it with such love, with such care, Tony chokes on a sob.

“Come here baby. We're going home and I'm not leaving you for the next century.”

“Even when I'm going to the restroom ?” Says Tony, trying to joke.

Steve looks offended and as he picks up Tony who's making him grabby hands he says “You're a real baby, you know that ?”

“I mean, you call me baby so many times it ended being true. It's your fault.”

Steve shakes his head with fond exasperation.

“You should have just have replied 'but I'm your baby’ you big dork.”

Tony hummed, closing his eyes, his cheeks against Steve's chest.

“Sorry for ruining your shirt.”

“I'm sorry for ruining this asshole's nose,” answers Steve. Tony raises a brow. “Oh sorry,” Steve says again. “I thought we were listing things we shouldn't apologize for.”

“Stop making me laugh, it hurts.”

“Sorry baby. Do you think anything is broken ?”

“No… I don't think so. I just think it will bruise later.”

“I'm never, never leaving your side again. Not even when you go to the restroom. I don't care.”

“Do you know how hot you are when you get all protective over me ? Mhmm,” he hummed. “Makes me want you to cuddle me all my life.”

Steve laughs. “And you're cute, you know that ?”

“Does that make you wanna cuddle me all your life ?” Mumbles Tony, burying his nose in Steve's shoulder.

“Ohoho,” chuckles Steve. “It makes me wanna do to you so many things.”

“I wanna sleep.”

“No no baby, keep your eyes open for me. Please ?”

“I didn’t get a concussion, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Steve blushes. “Oh then you can sleep, my bike’s not far.”

“Sorry I ruined our date,” says Tony, voice shy and small.

“We will talk about this later, baby. Don’t worry about anything.”  
Steve is angry. No, that’s too mild. Steve is fucking furious. He wants things to break under his touch, his punch. He wanted to destroy the man that had dared touch, hurt his lover. Tony is a mess and Steve hates it. They’ve — Tony was managing to get better, he was doing so well and Steve is only more furious because all Tony has worked for so hard is gone.

But now Steve can only hope the police will do their job ; for now, Tony needs him.


End file.
